It has been a difficult and time-consuming problem to produce curved frame members to define curved stud wall and ceiling constructions. This has been done in the past by cutting short segments of sheetmetal frame members and attaching these segments to a plywood base panel at the top and bottom of a wall or ends of a ceiling section to define the desired curved configuration. The segments define the desired wall or ceiling curvature and suitably spaced studs are fixed at their ends to the segments to define the prescribed curvature of the wall or ceiling construction.
Another prior art solution has been developed which provides top and bottom wall channels in which the flanges of the channels are formed from a plurality of spaced apart tabs formed by outwardly divergent cut-out notches made in the flanges. The web of the channel between the flanges can then be bent to form the prescribed radius of curvature of the wall and the tabs can be nailed to a plywood backing plate to define the desired curved wall structure. The upper and lower ends of the wall studs are anchored to the curved channels to provide the desired curved wall support structure. This product has been sold in the marketplace under the trademark "Flexi Wall". This "Flexi Wall" product requires that the prescribed curvature of the top and bottom channels to be laid out on the floor and ceiling to define the curved wall.